


Mond-Plätzchen

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking, Bisexual Sirius Black, Bottom Sirius Black, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Top Remus Lupin, Travel, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Remus und Sirius sind auf der Flucht vor dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Sie schlagen sich zusammen durch und landen in einem kleinen Dorf in England. Dort bekommen sie ein kleines Zimmer für die Nacht, wenn sie im Café aushelfen. Was für Remus eher ein notwendiges Übel ist, nimmt Sirius mit unerhört großer Freude als Herausforderung an, Remus entgültig in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090103
Kudos: 6





	Mond-Plätzchen

**Author's Note:**

> Der Oneshot basiert auf folgenden Prompts:  
> Remus x Sirius // CoffeeshopAU // Plätzchen backen // Es gab nur ein Bett

„Schneemänner!“, zischte Remus ihm zu. „Du hattest EINE Aufgabe, Tatze!“  
Sirius, dessen Nasenspitze und geschwungene Augenbrauen ebenso von Mehl bestäubt waren, wie sein weihnachtlicher Pullover, der ihm zwei Nummern zu groß war, grinste breit.  
„Gefallen dir meine Vollmond-Kekse nicht, Moon Moon?“, neckte er ihn und hielt ihm einen der kreisrunden Kekse mit weißem Zuckerguss unter die Nase.  
Remus ignorierte die Anspielung und drehte sich weg, bevor ihm die Art, wie Sirius das lange, schwarze Haar in einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte und die einzelnen Strähnen an den Seiten sein Gesicht umspielten, zu nahe gehen konnte. Oder dieses amüsierte, kokette Funkeln in seinen Augen. Sirius mochte vielleicht das Spiel mit dem Feuer, aber Remus nicht.  
„Wenn du das hier nicht ernst nimmst, solltest du es bleiben lassen“, brummte er, griff das Nudelholz und rollte seinen eigenen Teig aus.  
„Was denn, und dich mit dem Spaß allein lassen?“, lachte Sirius. „Niemals! Das glaubt uns zu Hause ja doch keiner! Wenn wir denen erzählen, dass wir Weihnachten auf Muggelart verbracht haben! Kekse backen ohne Magie.“ Er gluckste.  
Remus‘ Miene wurde finsterer. Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick durch die kleine Küche. Außer ihnen war niemand hier. Er stieß einen ergebenen Seufzer aus.  
„Ich hätte mich darauf niemals einlassen sollen“, sagte er und griff nach dem Sternschnuppenförmchen, um es in seinen Teig zu drücken. „Mit dir ist selbst die kleinste Reise ein Risiko.“  
„Pfft“, machte Sirius, der sich ebenfalls wieder seinem Teig zu widmen schien. „Ich bin doch lammfromm.“  
Remus schwieg. Es stimmte. Gewissermaßen. Zumindest war Sirius allein leichter zu bändigen, als mit James im Doppelpack.  
Er dachte an das Foto vom kleinen Baby Harry und musste schmunzeln. Der Junge war jetzt gerade ein halbes Jahr alt. Er war James wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Remus ahnte, dass er ihm eines Tages ebenso den letzten Nerv rauben würde, wenn er auch nur ein bisschen wie sein Vater war. Aber vielleicht hatte Remus Glück … und der Junge kam nach seiner besonnenen Mutter.  
„Ich vermisse sie“, hörte er Sirius leise hinter sich. Remus warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu. Sie standen beide an Arbeitsflächen, die mit Mehl bestäubt waren. Jeder an einer Seite, im rechten Winkel zueinander. Auf Sirius‘ anderer Seite war der Backofen. Und am gegenüberliegenden Ende der kleinen Küche der Kühlschrank und das Regal mit den Backsachen und dem Geschirr.  
Remus brummte zustimmend. Er ahnte, wen Sirius meinte. Seine Familie jedenfalls nicht. Es hatte immerhin einen Grund, dass Sirius zu Weihnachten nicht im Elternhaus war und stattdessen lieber in einem Muggeldorf Kekse backte.  
„Wir haben sie so lange nicht gesehen“, klagte Sirius weiter. „Was, wenn Harry aufwächst, ohne, dass wir es merken? Plötzlich ist er erwachsen und wir waren nicht da.“  
Remus schwieg betroffen. „Es ist sicherer so“, erinnerte er sie beide. „Und es ist ja nicht für immer.“  
Sirius schnaubte und stach seine Plätzchenform so kraftvoll in den Teig, dass sie auf der Arbeitsfläche ein hässliches Quietschen von sich gab.  
„Nur so lang, wie ER noch Angst und Schrecken verbreitet.“ Er zuckte ironisch mit den Schultern und murmelte bitter: „Ist ja nur ein Wimpernschlag.“  
Remus war sich nicht sicher, was er darauf sagen sollte. Sie wussten mehr als viele andere, weil sie beide im Orden waren. Sie wussten, dass Voldemort Jagd auf die Potters machte. Und dass sich die kleine Familie deshalb verborgen halten musste.  
Seit sie in ihrem selbstgewählten Versteck waren, das keiner ihrer Freunde kannte (mit Ausnahme des Geheimniswahrers, von dem keiner von ihnen wusste, wer es war), hatten Remus und Sirius sie nicht mehr gesehen. Er hoffte nur, dass es ihnen gutging. Sie waren die einzige Familie, die er hatte. Und Sirius ging es ähnlich.  
Voldemort war auf dem Vormarsch. Und Potters Freunde standen auf seiner direkten Abschlussliste. Remus und Sirius waren deshalb vor einigen Wochen von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Sie hielten verstohlen den Kontakt zum Orden, sorgten aber ansonsten hauptsächlich dafür, dass sie am Leben blieben. Ein fester Wohnsitz war da hinderlich. Bei Mitgliedern des Ordens unterzukommen und damit zu riskieren, dass diese zu neuen Zielscheiben wurden, ebenso. Außerdem widerstrebte es Remus, jemandem auf der Tasche zu liegen. Nicht mit seiner… Krankheit.  
Deshalb reisten sie zusammen durchs Land, blieben nirgendwo länger als zwei-drei Nächte, und hörten sich in der Zeit um. Was sie erfuhren, leiteten sie an den Orden weiter. Es war nicht viel.  
Wenn Vollmond war, verschwanden sie in die Wälder. Sirius blieb bei Remus, bis der wieder seine menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte. Leistete ihm während der Zeit als Hund Gesellschaft. Und dann begaben sie sich wieder zurück in die Zivilisation.  
So hatte es sie schließlich in dieses kleine, verschlafene Städtchen nahe der schottischen Grenze verschlagen, einen Tag vor Weihnachten. Der Winter war eisiger hier oben im Norden. Draußen lag gut ein Meter Schnee und die Flocken wollten nicht aufhören zu fallen. Das wenige Ersparte, das sie im Sommer mit Aushilfsjobs erarbeitet hatten, war ihnen mittlerweile ausgegangen. Wenn sie ein warmes Bett haben wollten, mussten sie dafür arbeiten.

Eine Tür wurde schwungvoll aufgestoßen und riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ihr Süßen, kommt ihr voran?“, fragte die mütterliche, rundliche Dame, die mit einem Tablett voll leerer Tassen hineingerauscht kam.  
Sirius schenkte ihr sein charmantestes Lächeln. „Könnte nicht besser sein“, sagte er.  
Sie errötete und kicherte. Remus rollte in ihrem Rücken mit den Augen.  
„Das freut mich, mein Lieber, das freut mich“, sagte sie und tätschelte ihm die mehlbestäubte Wange mit der freien Hand. „Euch schickt wirklich der Himmel! Man rennt mir heute die Türen ein. Und dabei ist noch nicht einmal Weihnachten!“  
Sie wandte sich zu Remus herum. „Könnt ihr nicht noch ein wenig länger bleiben? Über die Feiertage wird hier viel los sein. Ganze Familien besetzen unser Café, wisst ihr?“  
Remus‘ Lächeln fiel ein wenig professioneller aus. „Wir denken darüber nach“, versprach er.  
Sie nickte. „Tut das!“, sagte sie und warf Sirius noch einen Seitenblick zu, ehe sie zur Spüle herantrat. „Eure Plätzchen kommen sehr gut an“, lobte sie und stellte Tasse um schmutzige Tasse hinein, ehe sie saubere Tassen aus dem Regal nahm und damit zur Kaffeemaschine ging. „Ihr werdet heute noch ein paar machen müssen, bevor ich euch gehen lassen kann.“  
Sirius grinste breit. „Das macht uns nichts aus“, beteuerte er.  
Remus hob eine Augenbraue. Sirius hatte wirklich viel zu viel Spaß.

*

„Rutsch rüber“, murrte Sirius und sein Hintern stieß unsanft gegen den von Remus.  
„Schlaf auf dem Sessel“, grummelte Remus zurück. Er hatte selbst kaum Platz. Das Bett war nur für eine Person gedacht und das Zimmer war klein. Außer dem durchgelegenen Einzelbett, einem ebenso in die Jahre gekommenen, mottenzerfressenen Stoffsessel, einem klapprigen Schreibtisch und einem schlanken Kleiderschrank, der sich in eine der Zimmerecken schmiegte, als wolle er darin verschwinden, hatte in diesem Raum kaum etwas Platz. Es war das einzige freie Zimmer in der Wohnung über dem Café. Nicht direkt ein Gästezimmer. Eher das Jugendzimmer des Sohnes, der schon lange ausgezogen war. Die freundliche Besitzerin hatte es den beiden überlassen, gegen die Arbeit, die sie im Café leisteten. Es war nicht viel und sie hatte sich dafür entschuldigt, aber Remus hatte ihr versichert, dass es genügen würde.  
Er hatte sich das anders vorgestellt. Einer von ihnen konnte sich schließlich nach Lust und Laune verwandeln.  
„Ich habe in der letzten Woche drei Nächte in Hundegestalt geschlafen“, beklagte sich Sirius. „Das reicht. Ich brauche eine Pause von all dem … Fell und den Gerüchen und Geräuschen und … außerdem schnarchst du wahnsinnig laut. Das ist als Hund kaum zu ertragen.“  
„Du bist auch nicht gerade eine stumme, zierliche Prinzessin“, gab Remus kühl zurück. Als Sirius ihm daraufhin den Hintern entgegenrammte, musste er sich am Bettgestell festhalten, um nicht herauszufallen. Er krallte sich an der Decke fest, die ebenso wenig für sie beide reichte.  
„Du nimmst mir die Decke!“, beklagte sich Sirius.  
Remus seufzte innerlich. Sirius mochte von seiner Familie verstoßen worden sein, aber in Momenten wie diesen merkte man deutlich, dass er aus reichem Haus kam. Nur er konnte solche Forderungen stellen und jemandem zugleich kein bisschen entgegenkommen.  
Einer von ihnen musste vernünftig sein. Also drehte sich Remus unter einiger Anstrengung, die daher kam, dass er bei der kleinsten falschen Bewegung aus dem Bett fallen könnte, auf die andere Seite.  
„Hör auf, so herumzuzappeln!“, zeterte Sirius, der die Chance schamlos ausnutzte, um sich mehr von der Decke zu ergattern.  
Remus legte einen Arm um seine Mitte.  
Augenblicklich hörte Sirius mit seinem Gezanke auf. Er versteifte sich in Remus‘ Umarmung.  
„Das ist die einzige Lösung, mit der wir wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen“, brummte Remus ihm ins Ohr.  
Sirius verharrte noch einen Moment länger so.  
Dann zuckte sein Becken in nervöser Anspannung.  
„Halt endlich still“, murrte Remus, der die Augen schon geschlossen hatte und bewusst ignorierte, wie der Hintern über seinen Schritt gerieben war.  
Erneut erstarrte Sirius in der Bewegung. Dann stieß er ein ergebenes Seufzen aus.  
„Wenn du das jemals James erzählst …“, hob er an.  
„Und mich seinem Spott aussetzen?“, fragte Remus ruhig. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich bin die letzten Jahre gut darum herumgekommen, eine seiner Zielscheiben zu werden. Da fange ich jetzt nicht damit an.“  
Sirius schwieg.  
Es war schwer zu sagen, ob er darüber grübelte, oder ob er nach dem harten Tag in der Küche doch schneller eingeschlafen war als üblich - jetzt, da sie beide den Platz auf dem Bett bestmöglich nutzten.  
Remus dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Er schloss die Augen ebenfalls.  
Die Nähe war angenehm, bemerkte er. In den letzten Wochen waren sie sich nur so nah gekommen, wenn sie in Werwolf- und Hundegestalt gewesen waren. Die Nächte im winterlichen Wald konnten eisig werden. Das hier war eine neue Erfahrung. Aber definitiv nicht seine schlechteste.

*

Remus hatte ruhige Träume in dieser Nacht. Am Ende seines letzten spürte er den warmen Atem eines Anderen auf seinen Lippen. Im Traum verwob sich die Empfindung mit der Vorstellung, geküsst zu werden. Augenblicklich fühlte er, wie die gesichtslose Gestalt im Traum den letzten Zentimeter überwand und sich ihr Mund weich an seinen schmiegte.  
Das Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen blendete alles andere aus. Der Traum löste sich um ihn herum auf, doch die Berührung blieb.  
Remus schlug die Augen auf.  
Er starrte geradewegs in die von Sirius, dessen Mund sich ungewöhnlich sanft an seinen schmiegte.  
Remus wollte fragen, was das sollte. Aber sein Hirn war langsam, so wenige Sekunden nach dem Aufwachen. Und es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl. Remus war noch nie geküsst worden. Er war vermutlich der einzige der Rumtreiber, der zu seinen Schulzeiten keine Freundin gehabt hatte. Sein besonderer Zustand hatte ihn übervorsichtig und in sich gekehrt werden lassen. Außerdem hatte sich nie jemand für ihn interessiert. Dachte er jedenfalls.  
Sirius allerdings, der Schürzenjäger der Gruppe, schmiss sich schon immer an alles und jeden heran. Mit Ausnahme seiner Freunde, eigentlich.  
In seinem wacher werdenden Geist fand Remus die logischste Erklärung für Sirius‘ Verhalten:  
Nach Wochen des Herumreisens, in denen sie es kaum gewagt hatten, Kontakt zu anderen Menschen aufzubauen, war der Druck in ihm gewachsen, den er sonst so schnell abzubauen pflegte. Keine hübschen Mädchen in seinen Armen, die ihm die Nacht versüßten. Für Sirius musste das ungewohnt sein.  
Sirius löste den Kuss und grinste breit.  
„Guten Morgen“, sagte er, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Anflug von Scham.  
Remus ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Und frohe Weihnachten“, setzte Sirius hinzu, drehte sich in dem schmalen Bett elegant auf den Rücken und streckte sich.  
Remus beobachtete ihn dabei. „Frohe Weihnachten?“, wiederholte er.  
Als er Sirius‘ schlanke Taille umfasste und ihn ein wenig zu sich heranzog, erstarrte Sirius in seiner Bewegung. Er warf Remus, der nähergerutscht war, einen unsicheren Blick zu.  
„Wenn das ein Weihnachtsgeschenk sein sollte, war es lausig“, murrte Remus mit vom Schlaf ganz rauer Stimme.  
In Sirius‘ Augen erwachte ein neues Funkeln. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.  
„Heißt das, du willst noch mehr?“  
Remus brummte zustimmend. Er streckte den Kopf vor.  
Sirius kam ihm bereitwillig entgegen, setzte einen weiteren sanften Kuss auf Remus‘ Lippen, als wollte er Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen, doch als Remus darauf nicht zurückzuckte, vertiefte er ihn. Er leitete Remus an, der die Augen schloss und den Mund ein wenig öffnete. Sirius war in diesen Dingen unerhört talentiert. Als seine Zunge über Remus‘ Unterlippe strich, kribbelte alles in Remus. Er drängte sich näher, passte die Bewegung seiner Lippen an die von Sirius an und löste sich erst wieder von ihm, als ihm die Luft ausging.  
„W-wenn du das hier James erzählst …“, hob er atemlos an.  
Sirius grinste. „Und mich seinem Spott aussetzen?“, wiederholte er Remus‘ Worte von vergangener Nacht. Er legte Remus die Hände in den Nacken und schnurrte: „Nein, ich denke nicht.“


End file.
